dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Holiday Raffle
Tree Decorating Contest - 2010 At the end of the Tree Decorating event (5th January at 23:59:59), there will be a "Tree Decorating Contest". Everyone's tree will be judged, and the best 30 will get an exclusive, never-before-released dragon. Also twenty honorable mentions will get an egg of their choice. Show/Hide the Contest Rules Here's how it works: *You have 12 days (25th December, 2010 - 5th January, 2011, 23:59:59) to obtain ornaments. You have to visit your tree every day to grab the ornaments, and you're free to start decorating as you see fit. *You can decorate using as many (or few) decorations as you choose. *After the 12 days are up (IE on the 6th), you will have two days to decorate your trees with your final set of ornaments. Midnight January 8, editing will be locked. *During the editing period on the 6th and 7th, there will be an option to submit your tree to the contest. *Starting on the 8th, everyone's trees will be viewable, and a scroll link for rating trees will appear near the "Review Descriptions" *From the 8th until midnight on the 15th (exactly 7 days), users will be able to rate trees (on a scale of 1-10) anonymously. Users may rate as many trees as they wish, but each user will only be able to vote on any given tree once. *After user voting is over, the top 200 will become finalists. And from those, TJ09 will pick 5 first place winners, 10 second place winners, 15 third place winners, and 20 honorable mentions. *Winners will be announced on the 20th. *After winners are announced, all trees will be publicly viewable and editing will be re-opened. ' The Prizes:' *The first, second, and third place winners will each receive a variant of a never-before-seen dragon. Let's call these variants gold, silver, and bronze. First place gets the gold variant, second place gets the silver variant, third place gets the bronze variant. *Gold prize dragons can breed more gold prize dragons, silver can breed more silver, bronze can breed more bronze. There will be no limits on how many of these dragons you can have. *Honorable Mention winners are allowed to request an egg of their choice. **Honorable Mention winners can ask for: Any egg currently available in the cave (or via breeding), Frills, Guardians of Nature, Holiday Dragons (Including Hollies, Yulebucks, Snow Angels, but not Valentines, Sweetlings, or Black Marrows), and Vampires. **Honorable Mention winners can not ask for: Prize dragons, Bright Pinks, Fake Eggs (like "XD" or "<3" eggs), non-Christmas Event Dragons (Except Vampires), dragons for which you are already at the limit, Neglected eggs, or Zombies (they don't have eggs to begin with). *First, second, and third place winners may choose to request an egg instead of a prize dragon (same choices as honorable mentions). If this happens, a random winner from the rank below will be chosen to receive the prize in their place. *Custom dragon codes are available upon request. *All eggs given to winners/honorable mentions will "CB" and will be safeguarded against sickness. The voting is all anonymous. You will not know who you're voting for or who voted for you. The submitted trees can not be viewed or voted for until submissons are closed. So you don't have to worry that someone would copy your tree or already has more votes than you, because they submitted their tree earlier. If a 1st place wants another egg instead of the never-before-released dragon, a 2nd place will move up and will be given the chance to get this egg, and a 3rd place will move up to second, and so on. All eggs given out will be CB (caveborn). Distribution of the Tinsel prizes of 2010: (Tree Decorating Event 2010) *5x - 1st place *10x - 2nd place *15x - 3rd place *20x - Honourable mentions Holiday Tales Raffle - 2011 By reading the "Holiday Tales" users automatically entered the Holiday Raffle. To gain more tickets, it was required to read each of the 12 stories on the day they got released. (Tickets for a certain story could not be obtained afterwards.) The small story items next to the story titles could be seen as tickets or as assurance that users received their daily ticket. As a prize Tinsel dragons were raffled off. Everyone who participated in the event was be entered to win. On New Year's Day 50 winners were picked randomly from all enteries. TJ09 had mentioned in the IRC-Chat that the distribution of the prizes would be the same as in 2010: Distribution of the Tinsel prizes of 2011: (Holiday Raffle 2011) *5x - 1st place *10x - 2nd place *15x - 3rd place *20x - Honourable mentions Holiday Cooking Raffle - 2012 In the Holiday Cooking event users could get raffle tickets by collecting recipes with a red star in the corner. After users collected all 17 of the basic ingredients, the "red star" recipe cards started to drop. Each one of the "red star" recipe cards gave a user a ticket for the site-wide raffle. Unlike the standard recipes, which could be discovered by experimenting with the blank recipe cards and ingredients, it was not possible to create a dish from a red star recipe until the user found the relevant recipe card. To qualify, you have to gather the recipe and make a dish. Winners of the raffle will receive an all-new, never-before-released prize dragon (Shimmer-scale Dragon). *'How do the raffle tickets work?' :You get one raffle ticket for each advanced (starred) recipe you successfully make. You only get entered once per recipe; even if you make the item multiple times, it only counts the first time. Distribution of the Shimmer-scale prizes of 2012: (Holiday Cooking Raffle 2012) *10x - 1st place *20x - 2nd place *30x - 3rd place *40x - Honourable mentions Snow Wars Raffle - 2013 Users were automatically entered into the site-wide raffle when they reached level 25 in the Snow Wars event. Distribution of the Shimmer-scale and Tinsel prizes of 2013: (Holiday Snow Fort Raffle 2013) *10x - 1st place Shimmer *20x - 2nd place Shimmer *30x - 3rd place Shimmer *10x - 1st place Tinsel *20x - 2nd place Tinsel *30x - 3rd place Tinsel *30x - Honourable mentions Snow Warning Raffle - 2014 Users could enter the raffle by filling their "Personal Mana Bar" in the Snow Warning event by playing Mana Alchemy or collecting crystals around the site. Distribution of the Shimmer-scale and Tinsel prizes of 2014: (Holiday Snow Warning Raffle 2014) * 50x - 1st place Shimmer * 100x - 2nd place Shimmer * 150x - 3rd place Shimmer * 50x - 1st place Tinsel * 100x - 2nd place Tinsel * 150x - 3rd place Tinsel * There were no Honourable mentions. Category:Christmas Category:Prize Dragons Category:Holiday